Mega Man X: Corrupted
Mega Man X: Corrupted is an unofficial, fan-made game by John K. Bacchus (also known as JKB) coded in AS3 using Flex compiler on Flash Develop. The game is modeled after the MMX series' features and gameplay, in the graphic style of the SNES Mega Man X games, with a non-linear interconnected environment, and skill trees to enhance characters and weapons. Story Very little has been revealed about the story, though JKB has confirmed that the game will take place as an alternate time line after Mega Man X5, thus Axl will not make an appearance. Features * Graphics made to mimic the style the Super Nintendo Mega Man X games, using all new tile-sets and enemies. * The game's soundtrack is composed by Dominic Ninmark and is made to give the same feel as the SNES games but with a remixed touch. * X and Zero are both playable characters, with X relying entirely on his X-Buster and Zero on his Z-Saber. You can switch between X and Zero once you begin the main game. * The game takes place on a huge world map rather than in stages. ** Certain areas will unavailable to the player with their starting equipment, much like a Metroidvania https://www.facebook.com/JKBGames/posts/619366764797033?stream_ref=10. * It features an elaborate skill system for upgrading character abilities and weapons. *Zero will have a special combo system, allowing him to easily string together attacks. **Zero has some special skills known as Hidden Arts that are executed when certain skills are used together (i.e. Crystal Gaizer). * Much like a standard Mega Man X game, this one features upgrade capsules, hidden heart tanks, ride armors, mini-bosses and more collectible items. * This game builds on the ability in Mega Man X8 to mix armor parts with this game's Phoenix and Hydra armors for X, whose pieces can be equipped and used immediately as they are found. It also features the Ultimate Armor, a separate armor used in X's intro stage. ** Zero will have the ability to choose between his traditional "Black Armor", or the special "Viral Armor". He can not swap armors, picking one will make the other uncollectible. * Inspired by the original Mega Man X title where the terrain on the world map will be altered when certain bosses are defeated, Corrupted expanded upon that element adding the Final Four Effect. * Multiple levels of difficulty for challenge-seekers. These include : C, B, A, S, and''' Σ (S+) Class. * Instead of, "sitting in their boss room waiting to be killed", bosses will have their own missions that they will complete if the player hasn't stopped them, making the game harder.https://www.facebook.com/JKBGames/posts/619366764797033?stream_ref=10 * Fullscreen mode. https://www.facebook.com/JKBGames/posts/604845002915876?stream_ref=10 * Multiple Endings. Characters '''Playable characters X - X is a Maverick Hunter who fought alongside his partner Zero in order to maintain peace and stability in the world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Mavericks. Because of his aversion to violence, X is initially ranked a B-Class Hunter, but he was eventually promoted to S-Class. After the events of the Eurasia Incident and the death of his best friend X is still fighting the Maverick Threat in order to maintain order in this world. In Mega Man X : Corrupted he is an all-round Hunter who can attack enemies at long range. He is equipped with his X-Buster, his main weapon of choice. Zero - A high ranking Maverick Hunter and a die hard warrior who doesn't hesitate to take action. However, behind his cold and emotionless attitude lies a wounded soul. Outwardly, Zero appears cold and emotionless to others, even towards partners like X. However, it is shown that he has the capacity to care for others. Zero keeps his cool under most circumstances. No matter what his enemies do to him, he is always able to come up with a retort. After the Eurasia Incident and the defeat of Sigma, Zero's broken remains are nowhere to be found and his fate remains unknown. In Mega Man X : Corrupted ''he is a powerful Hunter who can slash enemies at close range. He uses his Z-Saber, his favorite weapon and the one he is most skilled with in order to to execute powerful close-range attacks. '''Other Characters' Signas - The leader of the Maverick Hunters remains the one who commands every Maverick Hunter mission. He is known for his ability to handle things professionally, always remaining cool in tough situations and never letting emotion destroy his ability to find the best strategy. Alia - She is a Reploid that works as an Operator, Navigator, and Computer Specialist of the Maverick Hunters. She briefs X and Zero about their missions and guides them through the areas, giving information about the objectives, recent developments, and spotted Mavericks. Douglas - He is the engineer/mechanic for the Maverick Hunters. He is optimistic, but not naive. When situations confront him, he shows confidence in the best-case scenario, but when things go wrong he's not blind to them. Bosses Eight Mavericks 'Other Bosses' *'Strike' *'The Corruptors' *'???' Gallery Milodon-0.png Scorpio-0.png Rafflar-0.png Puffer-0.png ForceStarFish.png Vulpex-UncleKac-0.png Hoatzin-0.png NMosquito.png X's Weapons One of the distinctive features for any MMX game is the special weapons copied from bosses. For X's weapon selection, MMX:Corrupted took inspiration from the classic series, which traditionally has had greater variety, structure, and balance when compared the X series, while trying to take advantage of the engine and style advancements of the X series. X's arsenal is split in 4 categories to shape the 8 weapons into: spammy (P. Bouncer, H. Missiles), tactical (EMP Spark, C. Bomb), short-range (F. Breaker, C. Razor), and unique (W. Vortex, N. Spike). These categories also helped in deciding the skill upgrades for each weapon to ensure they retain their original functionality and not completely obsolete other weapons. X can also gain two other weapons as arm upgrades from capsules which have infinite ammo like the X-buster, but once again are separated by a matter of functionality so they don't obsolete the X-buster. PlasmaNet.gif|Plasma Net - The Final Charge of Plasma Bouncer Zero's Techniques In order to make his gameplay even more distinct from X, Zero does not have a buster, instead relying on a balanced array of saber skills to cover different areas of the screen. And because he has so many similar types of moves, it was determining the roles of these moves that took the most time; just like in a competitive game, in order to keep everything useful certain things were buffed, nerfed, or changed in their function. For far-reaching moves, Zero has Blade Bouncer which is fast, or his saber thrust or Crystal Slash which are more powerful. For anti-air moves, he has his saber uppercut or his Lightning Rod which stuns and works better around surfaces. In order to prevent overlapping moves, some were given unique roles, such as Warp Strike which is a counter-type move, or Heat Haze which gives a temporary power boost. All of the boss moves have been adjusted to have situational strengths and weaknesses. And of course you will will still have preferences, which is why the skill trees are available to improve the moves you don't use or specialize in the moves you use the most. Level Up and Skill System Unlike other MM and MMX titles (excluding Command Mission), Corrupted includes an RPG element : Gaining experience points (XP) from killing enemies in order to level up X and Zero. Every time X and Zero level up they gain skill points (SP) which are used to upgrade their abilities. One example is Zero's Tenkuuha (Shot Eraser) which turns the Z-Saber's color violet, making it destroy weaker enemy projectiles upon contact. Both X and Zero have 9 basic abilities that can be upgraded further (subject to be changed). They each share the same XP Bar and Character Level. The SP gained is equal, but the SP are not shared between them. ZeroSkills3.png| Zero's Z-Saber Upgrade Menu X Skill System.png| X's X-Buster Upgrade Menu ChargedSaber2.png| Zero's Final Z-Saber Upgrade - The Charged Saber Slash XCharge.png| X's Final X-Buster Upgrade - The Lvl 3 Charge Shot ZThrust.png| Zero executing Saber Thrust ZUpercut.png| Zero executing Saber Uppercut NoTenkuuha.png| Z-Saber without the Tenkuuha Upgrade Tenkuuha.png| Z-Saber with the Tenkuuha Upgrade RaijingekiNew.png| Zero executing Raijingeki RyuenjinNew.png| Zero executing Ryuenjin Lvl2charge.png| Upgraded Lvl 2 Charge Shot Game Menus'' '' To make the game stand out from the classic X games and feel original, MMX:C will have a Custom Menu. The Pause Menu will be broken down into: Main, Skills, World Map, Collection, Armor, Missions, Achievements and Options. All menus and pop-ups will follow the same style : Main Menu, Save/Load, Pause Menu, Armor Menu, Ride Menu, Save Capsule Menu, "Press Up" Pop ups, Dialogs and HUD. The Final Four Effect Unlike standard MM and MMX titles with boss selection, the game uses a non-linear structure similar to the ones in MMZ1 or ZX games. After completing the intro stage, you start in the hunter base and are tasked with stopping the eight Mavericks, but with your current equipment you can only reach three. Upon each of their defeat either you gain a weapon that allows you to travel somewhere new, or the Maverick's destruction causes something to change in the world and grant new places to explore. Examples of such would be Force Starfish, who gives you a weapon that can break hard blocks and crystals, and Sparkling Scorpio, who relinquishes his energy back to the power plant so all its devices can function. The world is non-linear and many paths are dependent on the defeat of certain bosses. The MMX:C Mavericks don't just wait in their boss room for you to come kill them. They have agendas, and they want to make your life miserable. Each and every Maverick has a mission he's on for the first half of the game, and if you don't go after them, they succeed in carrying it out. One example is Warfare Milodon, who has taken over the weapons factory for the purpose of creating new and powerful mechaniloids for his force, and if he's not one of the first four bosses you defeat, he completes his research and elite enemies start appearing in the world, and Milodon himself gains a powerful new attack. This is the case for all of the last four Mavericks remaining, and all have some effect that makes the world harder and their boss fight harder. When in Sigma Class (Σ Class) all effects are active at once. The Final Four Effects are : * Warfare Milodon - Upgrades the standard enemies, making them stronger and giving them a red paint job similar to Milodon's. Certain enemies also get new special attacks. * Sparkling Scorpio - Adds the black out effect on certain areas from some of the stages, reducing visibility. Certain Buster projectiles can produce a light source for a very short amount of time. * Crystal Rafflar - Creates crystal vines on certain stages, restricting the player's movement and reflecting X's buster shots. Some vines also include insta-death spikes. * Plasma Puffer - Corrupts some of the enemies, making them drop poisonous LE/WE/1-UP after they explode. If the player picks up one of the poisonous capsules his LE/WE/Lives will be reduced. The poisonous capsules can also be destroyed by shooting/slashing them. * Force Starfish - Upgrades the mini-bosses (and the Sentinel enemy), making them stronger, upgrading their attacks or even giving them new ones. They also receive a golden-yellow paint job, similar to that of Starfish's. * Warp Vulpex - Creates vortexes in certain areas of the map that will spawn random corrupted enemies. * Hurricane Hoatzin - Creates a storm effect on some of the map's areas that pushes the player back when moving. It also spawns a new type of enemy across the map - the Storm Balloon. * Neurohack Mosquito - Spreads infectious mosquitoes everywhere on the map that will infect a random enemy on sight, increasing their reaction time, health, and damage. They are immune to status effects while infected. Gallery MilodonFinalF.png|Enemy upgraded by Warfare Milodon's FF Effect ScorpioFF1.png|Sparkling Scorpio's FF Effect in Neurohack Mosquito's Stage RafflarFF1.png|Crystal Rafflar's FF Effect creating a crystal spiked vine PufferFF1.png|A poisonous LE Capsule created by Plasma Puffer's FF Effect StarFishFF1.png|RT-MK2 affected by Force Starfish's FF Effect VulpexFF.png|An elite enemy spawned by Warp Vulpex's FF Effect (Outdated) HoatzinFF1.png|The Storm Effect created by Hurricane Hoatzin's FF Effect HoatzinFF3.png|The Storm Balloon enemy created by Hurricane Hoatzin's FF Effect MosquitoFF2.png|An enemy infected by Neurohack Mosquito's FF Effect X's Armors Ultimate Armor - X kept this armor after the events of X5 and uses it during his intro stage, but loses it later on. This Armor's Parts cannot be combined with parts from other Armors and can only be worn as a Complete Armor. Ultimate Armor specs: *'Head:' Halves the cost of WE used for Special Weapon. *'Arms:' Grants the Powerful Plasma Shot as the 3rd charge. This shot is much larger than the standard blast, and will leave damaging orbs in its wake whenever it comes into contact with an enemy. * Body: Allows X to use the Nova Strike Giga Attack. When damaged, X will no longer suffer knockback and won't be stunned for as long as he normally is and all damage taken is reduced by 1. * Legs: Grants the ability to hover mid-air. Mid-air hovering time is decreased if X moves. * Giga Attack: Nova Strike '''- This version of the Nova Strike behaves like it's X8 counterpart, in which it does use a energy meter, but the energy recharges extremely quickly. ''Phoenix Armor'' - Fire-attribute armor. Designed for maximum offensive power in any situation and allows X to walk on lava/fire without taking damage. Parts can be mixed with the Hydra Armor for bonus effects or used strictly with parts of the same set for stronger abilities, assuming you have the necessary upgrades to do so. Phoenix Armor specs: *'''Head: Scavenger - Have a chance to drop an item that gives health and weapon energy. When wearing the full set, the item recovers additional energy. *'Arms:' Phoenix Buster - Shoots out projectiles that split into smaller homing projectiles upon impact. When wearing the full set the attacks deal more damage and home in more accurately, on top of being slightly larger. *'Body:' Focus Charge - Shoots level 1 charged shots as default when at half health or below. When wearing the full set, level 2 charged shots are available as default when health is very low. Additionally, it grants X the Resurrection ability. *^^ information coming soon ^^ *'Legs:' Flame Dash - Increased dash speed and creates a flame trail when dashing on ground. When wearing the full set, dash speed and distance is increased. *'Giga Attack: Scorched Core' - X overloads the Phoenix Buster's circuits in order to engulf himself in flames. X cannot use the buster while burning. Enemies take contact damage while X can only be hurt by actually being attacked. Available only while wearing the Full Phoenix Armor Set. Hydra Armor - Water-attribute armor. Offers new strategic approaches to situations and gives X enhanced underwater mobility. Parts can be mixed with the Phoenix Armor or used with other parts of the same set for the same effects listed in the above section. Hydra Armor specs: *'Head: Hydra Pull '- Increased recovery rate and draws in items. When wearing the full set, attracted items can go through walls. *'Arms:' Hydra Buster - Fast 2-projectile Spread Shot that can go through walls. When wearing the full set, X can fire 3 projectiles with each shot. *'Body: Bubble Shield' - Guards X by pushing enemies away. Also reduces enemy touch damage by 1. When wearing the full set, knockback to enemies is increased. *'Legs:' Hydro Jump - Allows X to launch himself in the air, his jumping height being massively increased, on top of being maneuverable. This part also increases X's underwater mobility. When wearing the full set, the Hydro Jump has increased height and even faster underwater mobility. *'Giga Attack: Hydra Storm '- X releases Twin Hydras from his hands that home in on and damages enemies until the energy wears out. Available only while wearing the Full Hydra Armor Set. [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/First_Armor Light Armor] - X's Armor from the first Mega Man X Game. After obtaining it, the player keeps it in a New Game+. It functions almost the same as it did in the first game. Light Armor specs: *'Head: Light Helmet '- X can break various rocks and other materials with the helmet. *'Arms:' Spiral Crush Buster - X's 3rd Charge Level fires 3 powerful pink-colored spiralling shots that can't be reflected. *'Body:' Light Chest - Reduces all damage received by 1. *'Legs:' Ground Dash Extender - Extends the length of X's ground dash. *'Giga Attack:' Hadouken - X is capable of releasing an energy ball from his palms. It has been modified to allow for the beam variant as well. The base Hadouken takes half of the buster ammo, deals 3 damage against bosses and can be executed at any time. The Shinku Hadouken consumes the entire buster bar and deals 5 damage against bosses but it can only be used if X's health gauge is full. Available only while wearing the Full Light Armor Set. Giga Armor - X's Armor from the second Mega Man X Game. After obtaining it, the player keeps it in a New Game+. It functions almost the same as it did in the second game. *'Head: Currently Unknown. ''information coming soon' *'Arms:' '''Double Charge Buster - '''Grants X access to the Double Charged Shot. At the fourth charge level, X can fire two consecutive charged buster shots. After shooting the first charged shot, the second one can be stored in the Buster's Stock and can be shot out anytime. *'Body:' '''Giga Crush' - Enables the [https://megaman.fandom.com/wiki/Giga_Attack Giga Crush] technique; as X takes damage, a gauge fills. When this gauge is completely full, X can use the aforementioned attack, which damages all enemies on screen. Does 5 damage against bosses. *'Legs: Air Dash Extender' - Extends the length of X's air dash. *'Giga Attack: Shoryuken. Available only while wearing the Full Giga Armor Set. ' *'^^' information coming soon ^^ Max Armor – X's Armor from the third Mega Man X Game. After obtaining it, the player keeps it in a New Game+. It functions quite differently than it's X3 counterpart, being the one to experience the most tweeks and changes. *'Head: Currently Unknown. ''information coming soon' * '''Arms:' Cross Charge Buster '''- Grants X access to the Cross Charged Shot. At the fourth charge level, X can fire out a Cross Charge Shot by shooting both arm cannons in rapid succession. Unlike it's X3 counterpart, this one does not cover the entire screen, but instead, the weaker secondary shots follow behind the main one, decreasing the width of the attack, but increasing it's burst potential. * '''Body: Max Shield - When X is struck by an enemy's attack, a blue Defense Shield is generated for a limited duration. If X is struck by an enemy's attack while the Max Shield is active, the damage received from the aforementioned attack is reduced to 1. *'Legs: V-Dash Extender '-''' Extends the length of X's vertical dash. *'''Giga Attack: Currently Unknown. information coming soon Corrupted Ultimate Armor - Upgraded variant of X's regular Ultimate Armor, received after certain events related to the boss Strike. Functions almost identically to the regular Ultimate Armor, minus a few visual changes and functions. Once acquired, this armor cannot be unequipped. Corrupted Ultimate Armor specs: * Head: Supposedly'' functions the same way as the Ultimate Armor's head part. *'Arms': Grants a modified pink version of the plasma shot as the 3rd charge. This plasma shot leaves pink orbs that damage enemies overtime, regardless of whether or not the shot has hit an enemy. It also possesses Shot Eraser. *'Body': Just like with the Regular Ultimate Armor, X will no longer suffer knockback, won't be stunned for as long as he normally is and all damage taken is reduced by 1. This Armor also grants him a modified pink version of the Nova Strike. This new attack uses only half the amount of energy the regular Nova Strike uses, allowing X to use it twice in a row before recharging. You can change directions in-between attacks. *'Legs': Functions the same way as the Ultimate Armor's legs part, but features vertical and diagonal hovering. *'Giga Attack: Nova Strike Kai '- X gains a more energy efficient Nova Strike. It does the same damage, and it can be used twice allowing for high maneuverability. You can't use the Nova Strike after hover, however. '''Notes:' * You can mix and match all Armor pieces with exception of Ultimate armor and Corrupted Ultimate Armor, but only the Phoenix and Hydra Armor combinations grant Armor Combos. MMXC Nova Strike.png|Ultimate Armor's Nova Strike MMXC PlasmaShot.png|Ultimate Armor's Plasma Shot MMXC UA'sDefenceStance.png|Ultimate Armor's Shock Buffer MMXC PDrop.png|Phoenix's Special Item Drop MMXC Phoenix Buster.png|Phoenix's Homing Buster Shot MMXC Phoenix Chest.png|Phoenix's Focus Charge MMXC Phoenix Dash.png|Phoenix's Flame Dash MMXC Hydra Pull.png|Hydra's Item Attraction MMXC Hydra Buster.png|Hydra's Spread Buster Shot MMXC Bubble Shield.png|Hydra's Bubble Shield MMXC Hydra Jump.png|Hydra's Hydra Jump MMXC Spiral Crush.png|Light Armor's Spiral Crush Buster Corruptedultimateplasmashot.PNG|''Corrupted Ultimate's Plasma Shot leaving behind an orb'' Corruptedultimatenovastrike.PNG|''Corrupted Ultimate's Nova Strike'' Shinku Hadouken.png|''X in the Light armor using the Shinku Hadouken'' Hadouken2.PNG|''The Regular Hadouken from the Light Armor'' DoubleChargedShot.png|Giga Armor's Double Charged Shot GigaCrush.png|Giga Armor's Giga Crush Shoryuken2.gif|Giga Armor's Shoryuken Shoryuken3.gif|X using Giga Armor's Shoryuken against Crystal Rafflar CrossChargedShot.png|Max Armor's Cross Charged Shot X's Armor Combos One thing that sets the X series apart from other Mega Man titles is Dr. Light's famous capsules that augment X's armor. Over the course of the series, this gradually became more and more complex, with new capsule mechanics popping up almost every game. Among all these, MMX:Corrupted tries to take as many positive aspects from the different iterations as possible. Early on, The MMX:Corrupted Team decided on using X8's part mixing system because of its customization and replayability aspect. Originally, they had it so mixing parts were just there to let you specialize, while wearing a full set of one armor gave you a special bonus, like in X8. But then the Team wondered : "Well, what if every combination had a bonus?" This ultimately led to X's armor combos, where once every part has been collected, any set of 4 parts gives some unique upgrade. This is one of the ways the armors continue to get better as the game progresses in the same RPG-nature as the rest of the game, and also makes X crazy fun to play as. The armors for MMXC are the Phoenix Armor and Hydra Armor, whose abilities have attributes of fire and water, respectively, as well the mythological creatures themselves in some cases. In keeping with the trends of the official games, the leg parts improve mobility, the body parts improve defense, the arm parts improve the buster, and the head parts do something weird, in this case they improve items. Though, unlike the official games, armor parts have little impact on finding secrets; with the way the World Map is designed, that is better left to weapons and techniques. The capsules for these parts mimic the ones in the PS1 games, showing a preview of the part on top, and are color-coded for each armor. And that about wraps up X's armor combo subsystem; he has a very diverse set of weapons that he can create specialized load-outs with, and features a robust collection of armor pieces whose abilities can be expanded on late in the game. Zero's Armors Black Zero - Hidden armor that grants Zero moves and abilities from previous games. Black Armor specs: *'Mikazukizan (C-Sword)': Special technique acquired by Zero in Mega Man X5. Zero ''will perform a circular slash with his Z-Saber, creating a large, yellow energy crescent in the direction he is facing. It costs energy, but it can be used even on low energy making Zero use Kūenzan instead. *'Hisuishou (F-Splasher): Special technique acquired by Zero in Mega Man X5. ''Zero's air dash will automatically generate an ice-element barrier that damages enemies upon contact. Zero is also immune to all touch damage (even Bosses) and to projectiles that can be destroyed. *'Denjin (E-Blade): Special technique acquired by Zero in Mega Man X5. Zero ''will jump up diagonally with an electrified Z-Saber blade that leaves streams of electricity behind. This technique is an elemental attack - it uses electricity that can stun some enemies. *'Danchien (Q-Blazer): Special technique acquired by Zero in Mega Man X5. ''By pressing Down+Slash while airborne, Zero will perform a fiery downward thrust. When the flaming blade hits the ground, it produces an explosion that lingers for a short duration, damaging the enemies that touch it. *'Shippū (W-Shredder): Special technique acquired by Zero in Mega Man X5. When the player presses the Special Button while Zero's dashing on the ground, he will send out a solid, purple wind-elemental hologram in front of him. The hologram itself does not inflict any damage and will disappear after about 3/4ths the distance of a normal dash, but when it makes contact with an enemy, it will pull out an energy saber of its own and perform Shippuuga before disappearing. *'Messenkou (C-Flasher)': Special technique acquired by Zero in Mega Man X5. ''Zero punches the ground, sending out nine violet energy projectiles in different directions. It can be recharged by slashing enemies. *'Z-Saber Extend': Zero's Z-Saber can reach out a little further than normal. Slash out and you'll notice the small yellow beam extension. *'Shock Buffer': When damaged, Zero will no longer suffer knockback and won't be stunned for as long as he normally is. *'Unlimited dash length''' and the ability to turn around while dashing. Viral Zero - Armor that can be acquired through certain events. Its abilities are varied. Viral Armor specs: *'Jumper': Jump height slightly increased. *'V-Saber Combo': Viral Zero has a special 3 slash combo that has a slightly smaller hit box but more hit frames.(The combo does 4 damage against bosses unlike Standard/Black Zero which does 3) *'Viral Last Stand': Zero can only die when he is at 1 HP (does not work on instant death). *'Viral Infection': Infects enemies with regular attacks and on contact dealing damage over time. Any enemy that is killed while under the effect of Viral Infection will slowly refill the Viral Overdrive Gauge. *'Viral Phase': When idle, Zero becomes invulnerable to all attacks for a short amount of time. The start-up time of Viral Phase is almost instantaneous. *'Viral Overdrive': Energy burst that overfills the saber energy. The energy created by the Overdrive can be used to perform techniques or to create crescent wave slashes from his saber that travel forward, passing through all enemies and damaging them. Once Viral Overdrive it's activated, every attack that zero uses will consume energy from the Overdrive Bar. The Wave Slashes created consume 4 energy bars from the Overdrive Bar and do 6 damage (2 against bosses). The slashes can also be charged. Also Zero's Crystal and saber will turn red once the Overdrive is active. *'THE VIRAL ARMOR WILL RECEIVE MINOR TWEAKS IN THE FUTURE ; ''THIS SECTION IS SUBJECT TO BE CHANGED!' '''Notes:' * The part mixing system does not work for Zero's armors. Also, after acquired, Zero's armors are permanent, they cannot be removed. C-Sword-0.png|Black Zero's Mikazukizan F-Splasher.png|Black Zero's Hisuishou DenjinNew.png|Black Zero's Denjin QuakeBlazer.gif|Black Zero's Danchien WindShredder.gif|Black Zero's Shippū Messenkou2.png|Black Zero's Messenkou SaberExtend.png|Black Zero's Saber Extender ViralInfectionNew2.png|Power Plant enemy affected by Viral Infection Viral Phase GIF.gif|Viral Zero's Viral Phase Overdrive Aura.gif|Viral Overdrive's Aura V-Saber Combo GIF.gif|V-Saber Slash Combo Virus Overdrive.gif|Viral Zero's Viral Overdrive Zero's Combo System The last thing that helped shape Zero's moveset and core skill tree was actually a bug; The MMX:Corrupted Team found that they could cancel moves into each other, like combos in a fighting game. Soon this became an actual feature, with a massive list of combo links being added, using simple inputs like a single direction or attack button to do them. This, along with other move-canceling tricks, has helped solidify Zero as the more technical of the two characters. However, some of these skill combos are more flashy than the others. Those are called Hidden Arts. Hidden Arts consist of the combination of (mostly) two skills executed with timed button presses during an attack. One example is the Hidden Art : Crystal Gaizer; the combination of Suishōzan (Crystal Slash) and Ryokuhaken (Force Breaker). By timing the attacks properly, you can execute the aforementioned Hidden Art, in which Zero punches the ground, creating a row of crystals that surround him. After performing a Hidden Art for the first time, it's input and description will be added to the Hidden Art Combo List on the Pause Menu. CrystalGaizer.gif|''Zero executing Hidden Art : Crystal Gaizer; the combination of Suishōzan and Ryokuhaken'' WindShredderHiddenArt.gif|Zero executing Hidden Art : Rising Shredder; the combination of Shippū and Tenshouzan Game F.A.Q. * Q : Is a ROM Hack? * A : This is a fan game build from scratch. The game is not a ROM and will never be. * Q : What programming language is this game coded in? * A : This is a game coded in AS3 using Flex compiler on Flash Develop. * Q : Is the game finished yet? / How much of the game Is done? * A : There is no way to tell how much of the game is done. * Q : What is the estimated release date? * A : There is no release date or estimated release date/year. * Q : Will you release a Public Demo? * A : There won't be a Demo. The Full Game will come out when finished. * Q : Are there any plans on any DLCs after the game releases? * A : Yes, but thoughts for DLCs come after the game releases so do not bother the MMXC Team or Mods with requests and ideas. * Q : Will Axl be in the game? * A : Axl won't be in the game. * Q : Will Vile be in the game? * A : Vile won't be in the game. * Q : Will there be any Rival/Recurring Bosses like Vile, Dynamo, High Max or the X-Hunters? * A : For now, the only known Rival Boss revealed is Strike - X's Rival. * Q : What's this game's story about and where is it set in the MMX Timeline? * A : Nothing about the story will be revealed, besides it being set after X5. * Q : Will you add any more armors to the game, like the ones from X4 onward, or any new, original ones? * A : No more armors will be added to the game. X and Zero both have enough armors already. * Q : Will Zero have his Z-Buster? * A : Zero will not have a Buster. * Q : Will the game have a Multiplayer mode? * A : There will be no Multiplayer mode. * Q : Will the game have a Survival mode? * A : The MMXC Team do have thoughts on a Arena mode but no information will be revealed until JKB decides to do so. * Q : Will the game be a Metroidvania? / Is this an Open World game? * A : '''Not exactly. MMXC does not follow the Metroidvania style. The game will be Open World, but after entering a stage, it becomes linear just like a regular MMX stage, with the exception of having branching paths or secret passages you can take. While Metroidvania games force you to backtrack, MMXC does not. MMXC also doesn't have much in terms of ability locked content, with few exceptions.' * Q : How much will the game cost? * '''A : Game will be FREE of charge.' * Q : How can I support the MMXC Team? * A : By following JKB's Twitch Channel and joining the MMX:Corrupted Discord Server Just watching, following, having fun in chat and being active in the server is more than they can ask for. * Q : Will the game be released on the SNES/PS4/XBOX/Switch/Mobile/...? * A : The game will be released on computer only. No console, no mobile. * Q : Will the game be released on Steam? * A : The game will not be released on Steam. * Q : Will my potato computer be able to run the game? / Will the game be ported to any console? * A : The game runs on any desktop or laptop that can run Flash. It will not run on any handheld devices, including tablets. The game will not be ported to any handheld or console. * Q : Will the game have configurable controls? * A : Yes, the game will have configurable controls. * Q : Will the game have controller support? * A : The game will have controller support. No further information was revealed yet. * Q : What's the game's resolution? * A : Resolution yet to be determined but the current and standard is 320x240. There are plans on changing the resolution or adding new resolutions, but the team is not committed to the change yet, it still needs some more testing, so do not bother them with further questions on the matter. * Q : What language will the game be in? * A : Game will be in English. No other languages planned for now. Thoughts on adding more languages will be debated after the game release. * Q : Will the game code be open source? * A : The game code will not be open source. If you have unanswered questions, join the Discord Community and ask the Moderators, Weylyn or DarkSpineNeos for help and we will try our best to answer your question. You can also ask fellow members for help, as long as you keep discussions in the right chats. The F.A.Q. Tab is still a WIP and can be expanded, just like the rest of this Wiki. External links * Official Facebook page * Dedicated Fansite (not operated by the MMXC team) * Gameplay videos on Youtube * Soundtrack previews on Youtube * JKB's Official Twitch Channel * The MMX:Corrupted Discord Server References ''''